


So Much for the Meeting

by KiraWaters



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemony goodness, M/M, boy on boy, elevator smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lemon for akuroku day!!! My boys...I love my boys so much. Had to put something out, ON TIME, for these wonderful lovers. So basically just shameless smut without a real plot to it. They get in an elevator and Roxas provokes the angry, red head! That's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for the Meeting

Roxas had just started working at a large, law firm in New York. He really had been against moving away from the writing industry, but when he was promised they would double his salary he couldn't say no. Especially since his younger brother recently just moved in with him, and Sora was expensive when it came to his clothing. Roxas had woken up late though, Sora had met some new guy and they'd been fucking all night long. No matter how loud the blonde could yell it didn't seem to sway his brother and his brother's lover. He would talk to Sora about that later but with a hurt pride and self esteem; because honestly, how come his nineteen year old brother could get laid and he couldn't, he managed to run into his work's building ten minutes late.

Roxas was clutching his bag as if his life depended on it, his hair was wild and his clothes wrinkled. This was not how he wanted to start his second week at work. Again he found himself cursing Sora and every fiber of his being. He waved as a red head stepped into an elevator going up. The man raised a perfectly, arched eyebrow before smirking and hitting the button on the side. The doors began closing and Roxas puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"No, wait please!" It was that guy again. The same guy that had been torturing him all week!

When Roxas had asked for help with the copier the man had laughed in his face, when he asked where the restroom was, he ended up tripping on the man's large feet before being laughed at, when he asked if he could break a ten the man flicked his nose and ran off. Roxas was about sick of his every move. He let out a growl and threw his bag at the closing doors making them stop. 

The other man looked intrigued as he straightened his suit and watched Roxas step over the threshold panting with a glare. They had a small stare down before Roxas turned towards the floor pad and hit every single button on the pad. He hit from 1 to 30 in three seconds flat without even saying a word. The red head threw himself at the door as they closed with a low groan.

"I'm going to be late to that meeting now."

"Good." Roxas couldn't help the satisfaction that spread through his body. "I'm already late, so I'll be reprimanded anyway."

The man looked back with a small sigh, "You're a cold hearted person, you know that?"

"Me?" Roxas jabbed an angry finger at his elevator buddy. "You're the one messing with me all week! You've been insufferable since day one and I never did anything to you!"

"You asked me how to use the copier. I don't know how that technology works." The man crossed his arms and leaned on the back wall groaning, "Isn't it your job to work with those machines anyway?"

Roxas couldn't contain the glare on his features, "I would apologize, but shouldn't you know how things work around here if you're an employee? It's not like you had to act like a complete ass all week because of one question."

"I couldn't help it, you're funny when you're angry." He wanted to put his fist through the taller man's face, but being at his height he seriously doubted he could reach it. Roxas turned away and stared at the door silently fuming as he watched the numbers change very slowly. They were on the fourth floor. This was going to take a few minutes. "What floor do you actually need?" 

Roxas counted to ten in his head before replying, "24."

"So you hurt yourself more then you've harmed me. I can get off on the tenth." Electric blue eyes met the others and the red head laughed. "See, that's why I messed with you all week."

"I should report you." Roxas sneered.

The man nodded before sticking his hand out, "Axel Kisaki, all complaints go through me being I'm the CEO and handler of this company. Anything I can help you with, Roxas?"

He was joking. Roxas stared at the outstretched hand before looking back up into jaded, emerald eyes. "No."

"No I can't help you, or no you don't believe me?"

"All of the above."

This man was a CEO of the biggest law firm in New York? Roxas couldn't believe someone with hair that crimson and tattoos under his eyes could actually be a CEO. "Well I could show you my office, but that's on the top floor and you're late." He was mocking him now, wasn't he? Roxas could have gone for the kill had Axel not stepped forward, pinning him to the wall behind him. "You're actually very cute when you're angry, Roxas. I've been watching you for a while, and I love the way you interact with my staff. You're not afraid of anything and it's exciting."

Exciting huh? Roxas was about to shove the man away when hard lips met his. He didn't have time to react before the elevator doors opened making him jump with fear before pushing Axel to the furthest end of the elevator. His cheeks went red, nearly as red as Axel's hair. Which was currently tied into a loose pony tail and highly contrasted with the yellow of his tie. Who wore yellow ties anyway?

"Did I misread some signals there?" Axel didn't look at all apologetic. His eyes were darkened with something Roxas couldn't decipher and he looked away quickly chewing on his lip. 

Axel tasted like peppermint candy and smoke. He must have come in from a smoke break not too long ago because he tasted like cigarettes. "We're in an elevator and working!"

"Ah yes, how could I forget." Axel seemed contemplative as the doors closed again and the elevator started moving. "I can fix this." He jabbed the 'stop' button before smirking at the blonde who was trying not to hyperventilate. "Better?"

"No not better!" Roxas demanded sharply. "I'm still at work."

Axel moved in again and tilted Roxas' chin up to stare into his defiant, blue eyes. "I'm the boss, Roxy. Don't you think I can get you out of some trouble?"

Was that an invitation of some sort? Roxas scrunched his nose up at the nickname, "What the hell did you call me?"

"This is the personality bit I love."

Roxas wanted to tell him to 'go to hell', but apparently his words were unable to form coherent sentences now. Axel was hot, like the hottest thing Roxas had seen in a long time, and even though he was insufferable it had been months since he'd gotten laid. This would go against everything he believed though and of course he wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye for weeks, possibly months, after this. 

As all of this swam through his head, Axel managed to close the gap between their bodies as he bent down to kiss Roxas again. This kiss was definitely more aggressive as Axel's tongue parted his lips and explored the cavern of its own will. Roxas fought for dominance, but after a particularly harsh nip on his lip he settled into Axel's movements rather quickly. He should have been worried, scared, or something along those lines, but he found his cock straining against his pants as Axel ran a cool hand up his back. 

Fire ran down his spine, engulfed his thoughts, and Roxas let out a soft moan as expert lips attached to his neck and collar bone. Axel bit roughly into Roxas' shoulder making the smaller male yelp before blowing on it to cool the sting. Roxas didn't think Axel was capable of gentle, of soft, but he wasn't looking for something smooth either. He found the rougher Axel was with him the more he was turned on; the more he desired the man in front of him. Roxas' hands tangled themselves in his bosses hair, pulling the ponytail free and letting his fingers trail through the crimson locks. His hair was soft, softer then Roxas expected for some reason. 

A hand was working its way into his pants and when the coolness of Axel's skin wrapped around his cock Roxas threw his head back breaking the kiss. He hadn't done anything like this in so long the feel of someone else doing this made his skin burn with pleasure. "You're so sensitive." Axel didn't miss the way Roxas responded to his ministrations, and his lips turned up into an amused grin.

"Shut the hell up." Like his boss needed to know what his sex life was like. Or the lack thereof anyway. 

Axel snickered to himself before withdrawing his hand making Roxas choke back a whine. His fingers went up and slid into the blonde's mouth, "Be a good, little boy, will you?"

Roxas sucked on the fingers while glaring dangerously. He obviously didn't like the dirty talk, thing. Maybe this argumentative banter was his version of foreplay? Whatever it was, Axel found he was really enjoying it. When he felt his fingers were adequately covered in saliva he undid Roxas' pants with the smaller male's eager help. 

"You want me to turn around or are you picking me up?"

Axel tried to determine what would be the easiest way as he slid his free hand against his own clothed erection with a sigh. "I want to watch you cum." He decided undoing his zipper and letting his cock spring free of it's prison. He licked along Roxas' neck before lifting him quickly and pressing him back against the wall, this time with Roxas' legs around his waist. He was surprisingly light, barely anything there. 

Roxas felt Axel slip the first digit past his ring of tight muscles and he groaned loudly. This was considered better then anything he'd had in a long time. Axel watched the way the blonde's expression changed and he couldn't help but grin beside himself. Roxas was more expressive then he originally thought and he loved it. He felt his cock twitch in annoyance at being ignored as he added another finger and took care not to hurt Roxas. He was tight, Axel didn't think he was a virgin, but this obviously signified it had been some time since his last sexual act. A fact that Axel was more than okay with. 

"I'm ready!" Roxas growled biting Axel's chest in annoyance. "Just do something already!"

"Someone is impatient." Axel winced at the sharp teeth, but with him pain and pleasure meant the same thing. He didn't mind the marks that would be left or the slight trace of blood. 

Roxas scowled up at him and wiggled his hips in irritation. "I listened to some stranger fuck my brother all night, finish the job or I'll find someone who will."

Axel smirked dangerously and leaned in close to Roxas, "If you think you can find someone who can please you this good, go for it."

Roxas wasn't stupid and he damn well knew he wasn't about to go off and find someone else. Not when he was this close to getting what he wanted. "Then fuck me." He insisted with a slight whine. "Stop teasing already!"

The red head complied with Roxas' orders. He aligned his cock with Roxas' entrance and slammed into him while covering the scream of pain/pleasure with a kiss. He didn't move at first, Axel wouldn't traumatize him after something like that, but Roxas seemed to enjoy the pain and he adjusted quickly. His hips rocked against Axel's and the two found a pace that worked for them rather quickly. When Axel thrust up, Roxas turned his hips down and helped the red head hit that spot that made him shudder and yell pleasurably. 

Axel put his mouth over Roxas' to cover the scream, they were in an elevator after all, and he smirked into the  passionate kiss as the blonde pulled firmly on his hair keeping him in place. There were muffled screams and moans from Roxas as Axel pounded into him before he felt the heat coil in his stomach. He was going to release, so he was about to stop and pull away from the other; he would at least give him the consideration of not having to be dirty all day, but Roxas whined pathetically before grabbing Axel's suit and keeping him close.

"Just...finish." He moaned as the slow movements rubbed against his prostate nearly blinding him with white. "It's fine."

Axel couldn't say he wanted to disagree, so as he finished his last few thrusts and spilled into Roxas the blonde came shortly after his face lit up in a way Axel had never seen from anyone. He wiped the other's hair free from his face and smirked lightly nibbling on Roxas' lip affectionately. "You're adorable." After a moment of regaining their breath and composure Axel hit the button on the elevator once more to make it move. "Come to my office, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble for being late."

Roxas looked up with curious eyes, "Don't you have a meeting?"

Axel's face fell and he jammed the ninth floor button and the doors flew open, "Shit I'm hella late. Had fun Roxas! I'm gonna take the stairs. Come by my office later, I'll send some notice to your supervisor so they know I was with you."

And with that the CEO of the company was gone and Roxas was left standing in the elevator looking even worse then he did that morning. His hair was hell, his neck bruised, and he had a mess he was unable to clean until later. Maybe he could use the company gym and use that as an excuse to get a shower. Sighing he tried to tidy his appearance up as much as he could before he slowly made it to his floor. 

When he stepped out he sat in his cubicle and kept his gaze down trying to work quickly. He was not about to get himself called out in this state. "Roxas!" He jumped when his supervisor left her office. "You slept with him? What is it with the people in this company?"

The blonde went bright red once more and typed furiously at his computer. When he payed Axel a visit later he would make sure to rectify this situation entirely. Especially if he thought he was going to get anything else from him. "Sorry..." He muttered softly trying to focus on his work. Still, he couldn't say he wasn't pleased with the way things had turned out. He did quite enjoy fucking one of the owner's of the company.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep that's it, sorry it's late


End file.
